Samurai Jack Vs The Hunter
by All hail Lord Megatron
Summary: After so long of being beaten by the Samurai. Aku hires the deadliest bounty hunter he could find will the samurai survive Aku new Bounty hunter or fail and fall by his hands.
1. Chapter 1

At Aku palace. Aku the master of darkness was talking to his bounty hunter of today. The bounty hunter was Tall, armored all over his body and lots of weapons on him the hunter was lisining to aku speak.

"I read your file Hunter and read that you are one of the most dangerous bounty hunters in the galaxy Durge."he said as he looks at the hunter who still said nothing." But will all your weapons and abilities be able to kill."he then had fire in his eyes."Samurai Jack the fool who is trying to end my rule of this world now I will reword go greatly if you kill him now GO!" With that said Durge activated his jetpack and flies making a whole in Aku roof agitating Aku." WHEN I SAID GO I DID NOT MEAN FLY AND MAKE A WHOLE IN MY ROOF." After saying that aku sighs and sits down.

Outside Aku throne With Durge as he flied out of the place and lands next to his speeder he also saw a cop like robot was writing a ticket as he then walks up. The copbot heard the footsteps and turned."ah you must be the owner of this transport." The bit then gave Durge the ticket."there' a ticket for illegally parking your transport."the bot explained as Durge Crushed the ticket up and drops it." Oh so we'e doing that ah well mister you will half to come with me no-" Durge grabbed the copbot by the face. He then lifts the robot in the air as he slowly crushed the bits head oil was dripping out as also sparks could be seen coming out as the robots head was crushed completely ending it' function. Durge then drops dead robot and goes on his speeder as he then starts it and drives to begin his hunt for samurai jack.

with the samurai in a unkwon location. 

Jack was walking throw a forest for a few hrs. He then stops at a river to drink as he crouches and gets some water in his hands he has not drank for a few hrs he also let some horse the village gave him drink he enjoyed there company. Jack still was trying to find a way back to the past to undo the evil that is Aku nothing will stop him from from accomplishing this to save his family and undo the evil of this world.

At a village. 

The village was one that Jack saved and freed but there was Dead robot' beeties everywhre so the town had to clean those up eventually, they also were greatful to Jack one child was drawing a picture of him with a smile, the child was Blue, white hair, red eyes and two antennae like the others of her race. But all the villagers stopped what they were doing when they heard the sound of a speeder the villagers looked to see someone come who stops his speeder and gets off it and walks to the villager Durge looked around the village seeing all the dead robot parts everywere.

One villager walks up to hunter he was hoping this guy would not clues any trouble." Ah hello there can I help you?." Electric words appeared between his Amtennaes as if it' there form of talking.

After durge looked around he looks at the villager he had to look down at the villager since he was much taller then said villager." Have you seen this man?." He said taking out a hologram showing them samurai jack the villager capt a calm look. But his heart beat a little faster he was nervous something Durge feels he can feel people heart rates easy.

The villager made up his mind and said one word."no." The words appear on his head Durge looks at him for a wile he then takes out a pistole the villager had wide eyes as Durge aimed his blaster and fired shooting a villager in the head killing him much to the shock of the village chief and little girl that was her father Durge shot and killed the little girl had wide eyes then her eyes started to tear up as she then cries loudly.

Durge then speaks again." Now answer I can tell your lying I can feel the rates of heartbeats if your heart beat goes faster then you are lying so lie again and I start gunning down villagers." He said in a demanding tone. The villager leader so there' no point in lying as he told Dirge m the samurai was hereally a few hrs ago but left Durge senses the aerea with his heart rate detacting skills but he could not feel any but he got a idea."I wounder As Aku explained to me before this Jacks a pure hearted person." He said as one of his weapons are being activated on his wrist it was his flamethrower as the leader of the village had wide eyes.

"An-and what' are you meaning by telling us th-this?." He asked he was conserned for his people as durge aimed his flamethrower at him making the leaders fears worse.

"So if he' pure of heart then then that means he will come to anyone add and come when he sees trouble." He explained as the villager was starting to get what he was meaning and he knew what he was going to do." So like a Jedi he will come...when I burn the people he save to ash." He said as he fired his flamethrower at the lead villager point blank burning his intire body as he then starts to fire on the other leading villagers who were trying to run away.

Back with the forest with jack. 

as Jack finished drinking he goes to leave but he saw smoke in the sky he then looks hemmfrom afar. He sees the village burning and he glared since he knew this was most likely coused by Aku or someone working for Aku so he gets on the house as he then rides back to the village.

* * *

 **Well this is my first attempt on a crossover hope you like it also please leave a review if you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack arrived at the village as he gets off his horse as he sees that the village was on fire, there were dead bodies everywhere all burned or had bolts through them from laser fire. Jack had a glare as whoever did this was a monster since all the people that were killed did not deserve this he even saw children in the body count as well.

Jack then crouched down to one of the dead, who had there eyes wide open. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I did not get here in time, to save any of you." As he said that he then closes the person eyes in respect.

Behind Jack, a few feet away footsteps were heard. Behind him was Durge looks at the samurai the person he was hired to kill by Aku, Durge then takes out his blaster, aims and then fires at laser bolt that was heading at the Samurai.

Jack heard this as he quickly turns around and took his sword out and uses his blade to block the bolt fast and he saw the murderer of the village. "So your the one who killed this village," he said with anger in his voice. "Let me gauss...Aku hired you to Try to kill me or your a machine built by him."

As he said that Durge just said nothing as he looks at the Samurai nit even answering his hunts question.

"But tell me, why, why did you kill all these villagers you had no reason to kill them!" Jask asked the Bounty Hunter.

Durge saw the anger in the Samurai eyes, some hatred even as well and it amused Durge. "To lore you to me, I read about you on what is known about you," the massive Hunter then picks up a dead Villager body with one arm."so I decided to...burn the lives that were here to do so." He then drops the body to the ground.

Jack now was trying hard to keep his anger in control as his hand tightens on his sword. "You are a twisted being even with that helmet on I can tell your a madman!." He then points his sword at Durge. "And I will stop you here and now!"

* * *

At Aku lair, Aku was watching this through one of his magic screens wile sitting at his fire looking throne Chair he had a amsused on what Durge did. "Hmm, I like his style that's for sure and he way he lored jack to him...Brilliant!" Aku admitted.

"Think he can beat the Samurai?" A randome minion of Aku asked his master.

With that Question asked Aku amused face turned into that of agitation and annoyance. "Probably not, I'm assuming the samurai will bet him easy like all the others I hired," He said now a little angry. "Sometimes I wonder why I hire these bounty hunters when I know they will fail me."

"Well not the first time you hired a failure and we're wrong it's really foolish really that you at times you never learned," The minion said...and now relized what he just said a's he turned to Aku who eyes were now glowing and the minion was immediately afraid." Au...I did not me-"

"No one qaustions my plans. "Before the minion could say something or run he was reduced to ash when a laser beam from Aku eyes hits him. "No one." He then claps his hands and a robot appeared.

"Yes my lord?" The robot said with a vaccume.

"Clean that dust up." Aku ordered.

The robot nodded and it then vaccumed as For Aku he went back to watching the image of Jack and durge.

* * *

Durge quickly takes out his pistols and began to shoot at the samurai who jumps up high to another area avoiding his shots.

Jack then runs at Durge and when Durge kept Shooting at Jack, Jack was using his sword to deflect all the shots that were heading at him as he was getting closer an close to the Hunter.

Durge then takes out a granade and he throws it at Jack when it hit the ground it exploded infront of Jack sending him flying and hitting against a hard stone wall of one of the village building's. "Weak!" Durge tounted to his foe as he puts his pistols away as he decided to kill this human slowly. Out of his Wrisk came our a chain with a metal ball on it he raised his arm and and sends it heading towards jack.

Jack just gets up from being flown against a wall did not react in time when the ball colided with his face making making him stomble back. Jack turns and had wide eyes when he sees the ball was coming at him again this time it had slides on it and he quickly used his sword and cuts the chain making the spike ball cutting it lose.

Durge did not mind losing one of his weapons as he then switches gagets in his wrisks and fires multiple poison darts at Jack.

Jack did not know what those things were that were coming at him, he knew they could not be good as he then jumps into a building avoiding all of them...when they all stop Jack still remained in cover for a wile...but he then heard something another of the hunters Gagets when he looked through the window he saw it was his flamethrower.

Durge was smiling under his helmet as he fired a powerful fire blast from his flamethrower that set the intire building jack was in ablaze all of it was on fire, Durge looked at the on fire structure for a wide as he then quickly attacks Someone behind him. It was Jack who he elbowed in the face making the Samurai dazed a little as Durge then grabbed him by the neck and lifts him up.

"Nice try with trying to sneak up on me...but I can hear your heartbeat for many miles away! It's almost impossible to try and ambush me!" With that he tightens his grip on Jacks neck.

But before he could Jack quickly Kicked Durge in the face twice with powerful kicks making Durge let him go and he then picks up his sword he dropped and then stabbed Durge in the chest it went through his Armor all the way.

There was silance for a wile between the two as Jacks sword was still in Durge...but then to Jacks surprise Durge just laughed at this Jack was confused by this but could not think of this for long as he was met with a barage of punches from Durge the first one hit him in the face,then chest, then gut and then in the face again this time sending jack away from him.

Jack gets up and to his worry he saw his sword was in Durge chest, Durge then walks to Jack as he takes our a knife then. "Well, this was fun!"

* * *

Aku was now seeing all this still and he had a wide smile. "Yes! Finally! I will be ride of the samurai once and for all!"

"So ah...dose this mean since your in a good mood we can take a break from our work you put for us?" A worker asked the Master of dakrness he and his people has bine working for Aku for years on building him Statues in his likeness because he forced them to and some people died making them.

Aku laughed then. "Oh I got something Better instead of a break I decided since I'm in a good mood...you all work twice as hard!" Aku said much to the dismay of the workers. "Now go! Get out of my sight!" Aku said as all three workers left with no more interuptions Aku went back to watching his now favorite show.

* * *

Jack was glaring at Durge not showing any fear at all as he speaks. "You are a momster...who only kills for pleasure like Everyone who's like that...they meet there end somehow one way or another."

Durge Raises his knife and aimed For Jack. "We all die eventually." Before he could kill the samurai and accomplish his hunt for Aku. Some music was heard which confused Both Durge and jack, Jack decided to use this distraction to pull his sword out of Durges Chest Durge felt this as he went back to do what he was planning.

But then a massive Rock thats big as Durge came at Durge, hitting the massive bounty Hunter sending him away from Jack as well.

Jack Turns to see he thrown that. He then Turns to see it was none other then his friend/at times rival the scotsman. The scotsman walks to jack and offers him a hand and helps him up. "Ah hi there Jack did you miss me!" The scotsmen asked.

"It's nice to see you friend." Jack said gratefully.

Then they both heard a growl and they looked at Were it came from, they saw it was Durge who had some cracks of his armor along with holes that had tenticals coming out of them...but there was also a lare amount of damage on the left side of Durges helmet that the left side of it was exposed. Durge was now Very...very Pissed off as he lets out a load roar.


End file.
